The present invention relates to spectacles, which enable a spectacles user to replace a lens without changing a frame, and to replace a frame without changing a lens.
As for ordinary spectacles, spectacle lenses are firmly fastened to a spectacle frame. For example, in the so-called metal frame type of form, in which a rim is fitted to the entire circumference of a lens edge, after fitting the rim to a lens edge, the lens is fastened by tightening such that the diameter of the rim becomes smaller. Since the tightened fastening thereof is performed by using a special tool to tighten a special screw disposed on a rim, a wearer cannot easily perform this fastening.
Further, because a special tool and technique is required for a type of spectacles, which is constituted such that only the area of about the upper half of a lens edge is fitted to a rim, and the bottom half of a lens edge is held by a nylon thread or the like, a wearer cannot easily perform this fastening.
Furthermore, because the so-called three-piece type of form, in which parts, such as a bridge and a temple are fastened directly to a lens without using a rim, also requires a special tool technique to mount the above-mentioned parts to a lens, a wearer cannot easily perform this fastening process either.
Incidentally, from the standpoint of a person, who requires spectacles, it is rather unusual for one pair of spectacles to serve all intended uses. For example, in the case of a presbyopic person, who wants to ensure vision from far to near, a progressive refractive power lens, or a bifocal or trifocal lens (a lens for both near and far use) is utilized. However, although a lens such as this is capable of ensuring far and near vision with a one pair of spectacles, it is not always sufficient due to phenomena such as image distortion at the lens periphery, and a xe2x80x9cnarrow range of vision.xe2x80x9d
In a case such as this, in addition to spectacles mounted with a xe2x80x9clens that enables vision from far to near,xe2x80x9d spectacles that mount in the frame in accordance with the needs of a wearer specialized lenses with narrow applications, such as xe2x80x9ca specialized lens for far use.xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ca specialized lens for near use,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca lens for intermediate usexe2x80x9d are made, and these are used together
Further, this approach is not only for cases in which lenses of different strength design are used to best advantage, but rather is also used in the case of, for example, simple near vision and far vision, and even if non-tinted lenses are mounted ordinarily, in cases in which spectacles are used as sunglasses by mounting dark color lenses when driving, for example, or using spectacles for fishing by mounting polarized lenses.
In cases such as these, too, spectacles, which was mounted with a lens equipped with a respective function, such as xe2x80x9ca dark color lensxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ca polarized lens,xe2x80x9d and the like, had to be made separately, and this lens had to be substituted in accordance with the needs of a wearer. However, making and carrying around a plurality of spectacles in this manner lacked portability, and further, required a plurality of spectacle frames, and was not economical.
To solve for problems such as those mentioned above, for some time now there have been several proposals for spectacles, which are constituted such that a wearer can replace on his own a variety of spectacle lenses relative to a single spectacle frame. The following spectacles. are known as such conventional spectacles.
(1) Spectacles of a type, which mounts a lens in a replaceable condition by disposing at a number of locations on the circumference of a rim holding pieces for nipping and holding a lens edge (Refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 58-23309, 58-88623, 58-100314, and 58-195219).
(2) spectacles of a type, which mounts a lens n a replaceable condition by clasping a lens upper portion from the opposite sides using the elasticity of a frame (Refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 54-68638, and 58-65015).
(3) Spectacles constituted such that left and right lenses fitted into respective left and right rims linked by a bridge are mounted in a replaceable condition to a frame main body, to which left and right temples (spectacle bows) are mounted (Refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 58-115717).
However, the above-mentioned conventional spectacles (1)-(3) had the following disadvantages. That is, in spectacles of type (1) above, a lens edge is nipped and held by a holding piece. As for this holding piece, because the spacing of the portion into which a lens edge is fitted is fixed, in a case where the thickness of the edge of a lens differs between a pre-replacement lens, and a post-replacement lens, play may be generated so that it may be impossible to hold the lens securely and in some cases even to hold it at all.
In spectacles of type (2) above, because a lens is clasped from the opposite sides by pressing the frame directly to the sides of the edge portion of the lens, holding cannot always be certain, and furthermore, there is also the danger of a lens being damaged by holding.
Furthermore, in spectacles of type (3) above, left and right lenses are fitted into respective left and right rims linked by a bridge are replaced. Although the object into which these lenses are fitted does not have a temple portion, because the completed spectacles have practically the same width thereas, the disadvantages are a lack of portability, and there is little difference with carrying around a plurality of spectacles.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide spectacles for which leas replacement is simple, and replacement lens portability is excellent, and which is capable of securely fastening a lens to a frame without damaging a lens.
To solve for the above-mentioned problems, a first invention is spectacles comprising a frame portion; a lens mounted to this frame portion; a lens-side-connecting member for mounting the above-mentioned lens detachably to the above-mentioned frame portion, which is constituted by a member separate from the above-mentioned lens and is fixed to an edge portion of this lens; and, a frame-side-connecting member which is disposed on the above-mentioned frame portion so as to be connected detachably to the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member for mounting the above-mentioned lens detachably to the above-mentioned frame portion.
A second invention is spectacles related to the first invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is mounted to the side face of above-mentioned lens edge portion, and is formed so as to protrude from this side face, and the above-mentioned frame-side-connecting member has a fitting portion into which the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is fitted detachably.
A third invention is spectacles related to the second invention, characterized in that a cavity portion is formed in the side face of the above-mentioned lens edge portion such that a portion of the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is fitted and fixed in the cavity portion, and the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member has a protruding portion for fitting into the cavity portion provided in the above-mentioned lens edge portion.
A fourth invention is spectacles related to the first invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is fastened to the above-mentioned lens edge portion by a mechanical fastener.
A fifth invention is spectacles related to the fourth invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned mechanical fastener comprises a screw passing through the above-mentioned lens edge portion and a portion of the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member, and a nut for fastening the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member to the above-mentioned lens edge portion by being screwed onto this screw.
A sixth invention is spectacles related to the third invention, characterized In that the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is bonded and fixed with the protruding portion thereof being fitted into the cavity portion provided in the side face of the above-mentioned lens edge portion.
A seventh invention is spectacles related to the first invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned frame portion comprises a front bar having left and right temples mounted to the left and right ends thereof, respectively, and a lens-fastening bar to which the above-mentioned left and right lenses are attached in a replaceable condition; the above-mentioned lens-fastening bar being fixed to the above-mentioned front bar.
An eighth invention is spectacles related to the seventh invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned lens-fastening bar is provided with a fitting portion to which the above-mentioned lens-side-connecting member is fitted detachably.
A ninth Invention is spectacles related to the eighth invention, characterized in that the above-mentioned lens-fastening bar is composed of a member having elasticity, has contours conforming to the side face of the above-mentioned lens edge portion, and is constituted so as to clasp the side face of the lens edge portion by elastic force from the opposite sides.